


交汇

by trukxx



Category: nao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trukxx/pseuds/trukxx





	交汇

好爱好爱你.

这辈子,绝对不许你再离开我了.

所以…让我们结合吧.

永远,永远.

没有了灵魂,就让我们的血液交融,让你的肉体附于我身.

NAO,就让我们永远在一起吧.

\------------------------------TORA.

NAO就躺在我的面前.紧闭着眼睛.一动不动.

我抚摸着他细腻的肌肤,舔舐他胸前的两点.

许久,它们也未像以前那般不经挑逗地僵硬,挺出.

他也不像以前那般在我的身下辗转呻吟.

只是一动不动地任我摆弄.

将耳朵贴在他的左胸前,那里,没有一点声响.

"NAO…你坏掉了麽…?不是吧…"

无论怎么地用身体磨擦,他的双脚依然冰凉.

"NAO…你只是病了…"我抚摸他胸前逐渐清晰的斑块,"你病了…长了好多紫斑…怎么办…我该怎么办…为什么他们都要摇头呢?为什么呢…明明那个时候NAO还睁着眼看着我啊…是了…NAO…是他们害你变成这样的是吧…?…"

"叮咚","叮咚叮咚"门铃不停地响着.

是谁!!为什么要来打扰我跟NAO!!可恶可恶可恶!!!

披上浴巾,走出房间开了门.

"TORA…"是将和那个人.那个害NAO变成现在这样,我最憎恶的人.沙我.

"有事?"最好不要有.NAO还在里面等着我呢.

看着他们欲言又止的样子,便伸上关上门.

"对不起!!"门关上的一刻.似乎是他的叫喊.

用力地挺进NAO的身体,然后抽出.

为什么呢…NAO的后穴己经不会因为我的抽出而回缩了.

"NAO…怎么会变成这样呢…"低头轻吻身下毫无动静的他.

NAO…好想你再像以前那般.夹紧我.再让我像以前那般痛苦着.兴奋着.

好吗?答应我好吗?为什么不回答我呢?为什么呢?

NAO…你在讨厌我吗?

NAO的病越来越重了.开始发出奇怪的味道.那不是属于NAO的.不是…

那个男人和将又来了,又是伫足在门口.

"TORA…"那个男人说道,"己经快一个星期了…我们…去看看NAO吧…NAO现在…一定很孤单…"

孤单?呵呵,NAO有我陪着怎么会孤单呢…?

"TORA,那是什麼味道?"

味道?那个麽?都怪你…是你让NAO变成这样…都是因为你!!要不NAO怎么会想不开啊!要不NAO怎么会变成这样!!!

"明天…NAO就要火化了.来看他最后一…"

"砰!"不会是最后的!!NAO永远都在我的身边!!我不会让你们伤害他!!

走回NAO躺着的床边.

那些紫斑己经覆盖了他的整个胸膛.

"出现紫斑是因为血液……"

NAO是真的死了吗…不…虽然有些冰冷…可是NAO一直都在啊…呐,NAO…忘记那个男人跟我永远在一起.好吗…

好爱好爱你…

两方交合.一方缠绵.  
呐…NAO…现在的我…好幸福…

"TORA!!NAO的尸体不见了!!TORA!!"

倚在门边.后面是将的大声叫喊与敲门声.

NAO…他们己经发现你不见了…怎么办…怎么办…

坐在床边抚摸着NAO可爱的脸蛋.

他们会发现这里的…他们会找到你的吧…他们会把你带走的是吧…不要…我不要…我不要…

呐,NAO…对不起…我没法让你离开我…

"NAO…这是…我们最后的一次了…下体的交合…这是最后一次了…"

摆好摄DV.对焦,光线…

彼此…好好珍惜吧.我的NAO…我爱你…

买回了所有需要的工具.

对不起…但是…这样做的话…我们就会永远在一起了…对吧…

我爱你…我爱你…NAO…我爱你…

拿出手术刀.小心翼翼地割开NAO泛着紫斑的胸脯.

"这是NAO的肺…好小,怪不得每次接吻一下子就喘不过气…"

"NAO的胃…果然是个贪吃鬼,呵呵…"

"肠子…消化得很好嘛…"

……

最后,眼睛定在那颗逐渐褪去血色的肉团.

"这…就是NAO的心脏了…好美…"

亲吻.舔舐.啃咬.吸吮.

好甜.这才是NAO的味道啊…是吧…

低头向紧闭双眼的他微笑.

nao边拿食物边敲鼓的手.NAO总蹦蹦跳跳的腿.NAO的……

"NAO…那些紫斑…是因为血液的蛋白么…是么…"

端来脸盆.  
将洗衣机的排水管口转到脸盆.

NAO…马上就帮你消去那些难看的印迹哦…

打开洗衣机的盖子.将NAO剥去骨头的肉体送入.

盖好盖子.

按下开关,定时器.开始.

微泛红色的血水源源不断地流入脸盆.

用手捧起一捧混浊的水.仰头喝下.血腥味,腐肉味交杂着.很完美的味道.

将血水倒入厨房的蓄水缸.

便折身返回洗机边.打开了盖子.

肉块己被冲洗得发白.紫斑也不见了.

"NAO…你又变漂亮了哦…"

拿来保鲜袋,将肉块平分装入.放入冰箱.

然后将他的骨头集中在烧纸的铁桶中.点火焚烧.

直到剩下细碎的灰烬.

"TORA最近都好奇怪…"宽人歪着头看着我.  
"是吗?"我咧开嘴对他笑笑.整理好文件,便走出了办公室.

"我回来了."

『欢迎回来～』他仰起小脸,笑得灿烂.

"今天有没有听话乖乖地呆在家里?"

『有～』

"真的?!"

『真的!』他鼓起了粉粉的双颊,娇艳的红唇.

"好～今晚炒好味凤梨哦～"

『啊～太棒了～最爱TORA了!』

放下手中的材料.打开煤气,灶炉,点火…  
不一会锅中扬出了阵阵香味.

"吃饭了～"将最后的菜端上桌.

"来,啊～吃多点肉,我喂你."

『嗯～好好吃～』

"还有我试做的新菜式."

『TORA的手艺最棒了～』

"那…来个奖赏…亲我～"

『唔……CHU!』

"笨蛋!把油粘上来了啦!"

『那是TORA自找的～BA～GA～』

"你!站住!别跑～看我怎麼收拾你～"

『哈哈…』

尾声 沙我的自述

对TORA起疑心是在NAO的尸体失踪后.

TORA明明那么地爱他,却没有对NAO尸体的失踪表现得积极.

还有他家里的那股味道.

终于确定了的那天.我与将,宽人,还有警察,包围了他的房子.

闯门而入.看见的是TORA正坐在阳台上,对着一个小木桶说着话.很开心很幸福的表情.

过于聚精会神经会神,甚至连我们的进入发出的那么大声响也没听到.

警察在他的屋中走动.找到了大量肉块与罐装粉末状物.还有血水.

化验后证实,那是NAO的尸块与骨灰,血液.

而在厨房灶上,也找到了他的碎肉块.

在家中得知结果时,我感到一阵眩晕.TORA将NAO…厨房…然后…

然后是一阵恶心,反胃.

而那个木桶中所装的是NAO腐烂的…头颅.

TORA被抓上开往监狱的车前,我将NAO的日记塞到一直哭喊着NAO的名字的他手中.

不久后,从监狱中传来消息.

TORA崩溃了.他疯了.

听到消息的时候.我笑了.很久很久.很开心.很伤心.

NAO原本不会死的.

如果不是他紧抱着失足掉下高台的NAO不放,延误了NAO的治疗…

都是TORA的错.

那本日志满满的,都是记录着NAO对我的,爱的表白.

但是,NAO,你知道吗?我也很爱你…那天在高台上,我己准备好戒指,决定向你告白.

只是…在这边我己无法向你诉诸心意.

NAO.请在那边等着我哦.马上.我就会来到你的身边…

和着水,吞下了罐中的所有安眠药.

我来陪你了…NAO…

【THE END】


End file.
